calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Redcloud
Redcloud is a long-haired, messy-furred dark ginger-and-white she-cat with piercing yellow eyes and scars littering her throat. History Redcloud was born in an ancient RiverClan back in the Forest Territories, her other two siblings being stillborn, and her mother and father swore to protect Redkit, however, both she and her father were murdered in an invasion by the WindClan almost days after Redkit had been weaned, causing her to grow up alone and bitter. She was not taught in The Place of No Stars but grew up being downright cruel in her apprentice training, not caring how hard she went on her fellow apprentices when she fought them. While she was an apprentice, Redpaw was approached multiple times by her friend Torrentpaw's mentor, Rushclaw, who expressed interest in her skills. Redpaw had no idea that Rushclaw had more than platonic interested in her until after she had become a warrior. As a warrior, Redcloud would mercilessly slaughter any cat from WindClan she found out was kin with the cats that killed her parents, and she was feared by most in WindClan because of that, and most of her clanmates either respected or feared her themselves. Redcloud, being too trusting back then, took on Rushclaw as a mate as soon as he approached her, and she was expecting his kits only a moon later and gave birth to three, Alderkit, Stormkit, and Russetkit. Redcloud loved her kits dearly despite her slowly growing despisal of Rushclaw and tried desperately to keep them safe and away from harm. Sadly, Stormkit and Russetkit were both killed in an attack by ShadowClan, and Rushclaw blamed Redcloud for it despite him breaking his promise to guard the nursery during the attack. Redcloud broke off their relationship in a fit of rage, determined to keep her last kit alive. Alderkit died of greencough only a moon later, and the last straw within Redcloud broke, and all her restraint was let loose. Redcloud, once out of the nursery, murdered any ShadowClan cat she got her claws on from that day forward and later on murdered the RiverClan medicine cat in cold blood, blaming them for the death of her kits. The medicine cat hadn't had an apprentice, either, and since it was the middle of leafbare RiverClan was nearly wiped out by sickness alone, and ShadowClan's population had a chunk ripped out of it because of Redcloud's actions. Redcloud wasn't finished after that, and she tried going for leader of RiverClan as well, deciding to take one last stand to take over her own clan solely to wipe out another. She killed the deputy, slitting their throat before drowning them, however, Rushclaw caught her, and before she could retaliate he ripped her throat out, leaving The Bloody Cloud that plagued RiverClan and ShadowClan to dissipate slowly. Redcloud openly joined The Place of No Stars with glee and proceeded to haunt Rushclaw's dreams, blaming him for everything. Eventually, she summoned Rushclaw into the Dark Forest and murdered him slowly and brutally, letting him bleed out in his nest. After that, Redcloud stayed in the shadows, not showing up as often until she spotted Spiderkit of RiverClan being bullied for her eye colour. Redcloud felt like she could relate to the kit, being an outsider of sorts, and she summoned the kit to the Dark Forest, and soon enough took in young Spiderkit as her own daughter, seeing her as such. She trained both Spiderpaw and Maplepaw when the two reached the proper age and continues to do so whenever the two wish for her to. Redcloud helped Spidereyes rise to her deputy position and is partially the reason Spidereyes acts the way she does today. Redcloud, upon finding out she was still in The Dark Forest alive, murdered Timberwillow happily after she had threatened Barkpaw, suffocating her and slitting her throat. During the plague, Redcloud would comfort Spidereyes over some of the harder choices or consequences she had to suffer through and found it frustrating that she couldn't contact Mapleleaf in ThunderClan due to the skulls Creekwhisper had placed. Redcloud assisted Mapleleaf alongside Spidereyes in killing Larkclaw and Waspblaze and watched when Mapleleaf killed Daisyfawn, watching when Spidereyes and Mapleleaf killed Nighthaze as well. Redcloud continues to haunt The Place of No Stars, giddily watching both her apprentices, proud of them and their feats, and continues to consider herself Ruler of the Dark Forest. Trivia Interesting Facts * Redcloud is bisexual. * Redcloud sounds like Blue Kid. * Redcloud is the oldest cat in the Dark Forest. * Redcloud was alive before SkyClan was driven out. * Redcloud was buried next to her kits by Torrentstar. * Redcloud, due to her being the oldest cat in the Dark Forest, is rumoured to have become one with the forest itself, being able to control it slightly. * Redcloud moves along the Dark Forest similar to Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Kin Mate: * Rushclaw (formerly): Deceased, no residence Daughters: * Russetkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Alderkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Son: * Stormkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Foster Daughter: * Spidereyes: Living Category:Place of No Stars Category:Afterlife Category:RiverClan